All I want is you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque todo lo que ella quería, lo había encontrado en él: su rival. "Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Me encanta terminar el año escribiendo de una pareja por primera vez *-* además es un**"**Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak", es el único en español que vale la pena, es su primer actividad y me encantó participar :3 dejaré el link en mi perfil por si quieren darse una vuelta.

**Advertencias: **Basado después del final de SoulSilver/HeartGold. Ligero OoC, creo.

トウコ

_Por que todo lo que soy, ama todo lo que eres._

トウコ

La chica de coletas suspiró mirando por la ventana de su habitación, la nieve no había dejado de caer por los últimos dos días y debido a eso su madre la había mantenido dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo? —preguntó en voz alta mirando los pequeños copos caer con lentitud hasta acumularse en el suelo.

En el piso inferior se escuchaba la música navideña y un dulce olor a algo horneándose se coló por debajo del marco de la puerta, pero a pesar de ser un día para compartir en familia; Kotone se encontraba sumida en una tristeza silenciosa de la que nadie había reparado haciéndola sentir medianamente _bien_. Porque nadie tenía que pagar con ella el precio de sus decisiones.

—Querida, la cena está servida.

La voz de su madre y el ligero toque en la puerta la hicieron dar un pequeño brinco haciéndola girarse.

—Ya voy. —Aquella podría haber sido una señal de alarma, dado que la entrenadora era más habladora. Sin embargo su madre solo sonrió tras la puerta en un gesto cansado, ella mejor que nadie conocía a su hija y como tal sabía que algo inquietaba a su joven corazón.

—Te espero abajo.

No añadió más, no lo necesitaba.

Kotone desvió la mirada hasta la nieve cayendo una vez más y pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Podía engañar a todos, pero para ella sus sentimientos eran claros como el agua: estaba enamorada.

Lo peor no era eso, sino de quién.

Unos ojos color plata se deslizaron por sus pupilas hasta que no era capaz de ver nada más que esas profundes orbes sin la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba –aunque bien sabía que era una fachada para que nadie notara sus verdaderos sentimientos-.

La chica suspiró limpiando aquellas gotas con sus dedos, no iba a derrumbarse. No en ese momento, no en ese día tan importante para su madre. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos cuidando de no caerse y romperse la cabeza con una sonrisa luminosa que provocaba que sus sentimientos de melancolía por no ser capaz de encontrar al chico pelirrojo se escondiera en lo más profundo de su corazón; por al menos las siguientes dos horas.

El vestido que había elegido para la ocasión era de un color rojo con detalles en blanco –obra de su madre, que había alegado que era algo tradicional-, muy sencillo pero que se movía a la par de sus movimientos y un pequeño chal que cubría sus hombros.

Varios de sus pokémon voltearon a verla con lo que parecía una sonrisa mientras soltaban pequeños gruñidos de apreciación, lo que sin duda se ganó el que un sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de la chica.

—Gracias. — Kotone les sonrió acariciando la cabeza de sus amigos. Con tantos pokémon a su cuidado su madre había ampliado su pequeña casa de dos pisos para poder mantenerlos a todos a salvo de la intemperie y en fechas como aquella, poder disfrutar todos juntos de una cena en completa armonía.

Estaba por sentarse en su lugar cuando un rugido fuera de la vivienda llamó por completo su atención.

Kotone corrió para abrir la puerta encontrándose con un Feraligatr malherido, pero eso no era todo. Era el Feraligatr de Silver.

—¡Mamá! Trae las pociones— gritó acercándose todo lo que podía al pokémon herido, con solo una pregunta en mente; ¿dónde está Silver? —.Resiste.

Typhlosion apareció de la nada seguido muy de cerca por su progenitora que cargaba con la bolsa de la entrenadora, antes de que Kotone pudiera sacar alguna poción su pokémon depositó una baya en la boca de su anterior rival. Feraligatr miro al pokémon de fuego con agradecimiento cuando ésta hizo su efecto incorporándose, aún tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo pero se sentía mejor que las horas pasadas.

—¿Dónde está Silver?

La voz de Kotone llamó la atención del pokemon azul, quien después de una mirada volteó con Typhlosion gruñendo y emprendiendo una marcha por donde había venido.

La entrenadora sabía que él quería que lo siguieran, que su entrenador peligraba; el miedo la recorrió por completo peor que un escalofrió y sin embargo, su madre la detuvo por la muñeca.

—¡Mamá, tengo que…— sus palabras se cortaron de golpe al ver que le tendía un abrigo.

—Ten cuidado.

Kotone le dio un abrazo rápido para después ir tras los dos pokémon sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallarle las costillas.

«Resiste Silver, te encontraré».

No sabía cuánto había caminado, ni donde se encontraba. Tal había sido su prisa por llegar hasta su rival que había olvidado tomar su bolsa con el pokégear por si ocurría algún imprevisto en el camino. Su aliento se volvió una nube blanca cuando se deslizó fuera de sus labios mientras intentaba sin éxito mantener sus manos calientes. Typhlosion se acercó a ella para mantenerla caliente consiguiendo una sonrisa agradecida de su entrenadora.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Feraligatr siseó en dirección de Kotone casi corriendo a donde parecía, una avalancha había tenido lugar. Un Furret escarbaba con sus pequeñas patas y dando pequeños gruñidos, cuando vio a Kotone aproximarse éste le mostró sus dientes a la par que preparaba sus garras.

Typhlosion se incorporó defensor frente a su entrenadora, pero el pequeño ni se inmutó hasta que notó a Feraligatr buscando, corrió olvidando al pokemon de fuego empezando a comunicarse con el de agua. Kotone fue lo suficientemente rápida como para entender el lugar donde se encontraba Silver.

— Typhlosion usa ascuas, pero ten cuidado.

El pokemon asintió usando pequeñas llamas para derretir un poco de la nieve acumulada. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos una chaqueta negra se asomó entre aquel manto blanco haciendo que Kotone se arrojara a sacar al chico, abrazándolo por el cuello notando lo helado que se encontraba.

—Silver, contesta. —La chica lo zarandeó sin obtener resultado alguno—¡Silver!

トウコ

Los parpados le pesaban, su cuerpo no era más que peso muerto que amenazaba con asfixiarlo sin contar el hecho de un sonido taladraba sus oídos y que había una pequeña llama entre su mano izquierda que estaba a punto de dejarle una quemadura grave. O al menos así lo sentía Silver.

Luchando contra toda pesadez abrió los parpados para encontrarse con un techo blanco, movió su cabeza para notar a su rival completamente dormida en lo que parecía una cama de hospital.

Vaya, así que al final no había muerto.

Sin saber porqué, aquel pensamiento no lo alegraba tanto como el hecho de ser consciente de que Kotone se aferraba a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que tan importante se había vuelto aquella chica tan alegre y completamente apuesta a él.

Realmente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de ella? No quería ni pensarlo, pero siendo honesto con él mismo tal vez había sido desde aquella ocasión en que la había visto vestida con el traje del equipo Rocket. El miedo que sintió de verla con lo que más odiaba –y de lo que su propio padre era el jefe-, lo había hecho reflexionar por mucho tiempo y su encuentro posterior a eso; el corazón se le había disparado en el pecho.

Gracias a Arceus, aquella chica era una despistada y no lo había notado. Silver no reprimió una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

No había muerto, pero aquello se sentía como el paraíso.

Corrección, aquello era el mismísimo infierno.

Ya lo habían dado de alta por lo que se disponía a irse del lugar, pero su rival no había soltado su brazo a pesar de tener las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

—No vas a irte. —Aquello era una orden en toda regla, pero como a él no le importaba lo que Kotone pensara se iría a su base secreta a terminar de recuperarse.

—No necesito una niñera, piérdete.

Aquello era una descarada mentira, pero se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para poder llegar antes de que oscureciera y con suerte podría encontrar algo que comer. Sin embargo, antes de que diera un solo paso Feraligatr lo interceptó mirándolo casi con reproche como si dijera _te salvó el pellejo, es lo menos que puedes hacer._

トウコ

—Deja de hacer cosas tan ridículas.

La voz de Silver tras su espalda obligó a Kotone a girarse, a pesar de encontrarse en su cama con la manta de un montón de pikachu aquel semi-adolescente se atrevía a objetar sobre sus cuidados como si realmente ella no quisiera hacerlos.

—Idiota— Silver se sonrojó cuando Kotone puso una de sus manos en su frente, desvió la mirada incapaz de verla a los ojos.

—Cascarrabias.

La chica se sentó frente a él notando que el vendaje de su brazo estuviera limpio y bien acomodado al igual que el parche en su mejilla derecha. El pequeño Furret que había encontrado cerca de Silver asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta, hasta que el chico lo notó.

—No quiso irse, tampoco en el hospital— explicó Kotone con una sonrisa calidad—, gracias por salvarlo.

—No hice tal cosa.

Ella solo sonrió, apreciando bajo aquella afirmación una pequeña chispa de mentira. Silver era tan bueno que solamente él no se daba cuenta. Kotone lo abrazó por el cuello mientras temblaba dejando salir el miedo que había sentido cuando no le había contestado. Aquello no se le olvidaría nunca.

—Ko-Kotone…

—Tenía tanto miedo —_Ya puedes llamarme débil por esto, _pensó ella sin soltarlo ni un ápice—, cuando te vi ahí… pensé que te perdería.

—Dame mi suéter.

Kotone dio un pequeño salto alejándose de él más roja que las llamas de su Typhlosion, ¿aquello contaba cómo declaración? Esperaba que Silver no lo tomara de esa forma.

«Arceus, deberías detener mi enorme boca».

Le arrojó a la cara lo que le había pedido obteniendo un gruñido por parte del chico y después de unos momentos escuchó su voz con un tono que nunca había usado en su presencia.

—Toma.— Silver extendió su palma solo unos centímetros lejos de su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se acercara hasta él, cuando ella extendió su mano él la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hasta poder besarla de forma rápida. —No pude comprarte algo que valiera la pena, así que…

Antes de que siguiera con su monologo, Kotone volvió a besarlo torpemente.

—Todo lo que quiero, eres tú.

Ambos estaban más allá del sonrojo, pero ella no se echaría para atrás con sus sentimientos. Silver carraspeó murmurando algo inentendible. Kotone se acercó un poco más a él con una sonrisa pícara empezando a bailar por sus labios.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó con un ligero pestañeo coqueto.

—No volveré a repetirlo, si lo escuchaste bien por ti sino no me interesa. —Silver la encaró dándose cuenta que solo estaba tomándole el pelo y gruñó—, eres una molestia.

Kotone se rió, sintiendo como con aquellas simples palabras Silver había derretido la tristeza de su corazón. Y que a pesar de no haber regalos físicos de por medio se habían dado algo de mayor valor.

Al final, ambos rivales se habían convertido en lo único que necesitaban para ser invencibles, para ser felices.

Ahora se tenían el uno al otro, sin importar que cosas les pusiera el destino.

トウコ

Si, no se dieron nada material pero fue un intercambio de regalos, se dieron _sentimientos_ *cursi*

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Y como algo adicional, cada review me da un punto... ¿Me ayudan? *-*

_Hayden_


End file.
